Corazon Inmovil
by Roxy Salazar
Summary: "cuando tu corazon deja de latir…¿puedes amar a alguien? ¿Cuándo estas muerto en vida puedes recibir afecto? ¿Qué pasa cuando esa persona es igual o peor que tu? Pues fue ahí cuando volvi a nacer,cuando mi corazon inicio a latir de nuevo…" Winx Club!
1. Chapter 1

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**_

_**LOS PODERES DE LOS VAMPIROS PERTENCEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**_

_**Espero que les guste "Corazón Inmóvil" es la historia de vampiros que me pidieron, Musa nació en el siglo 18, ósea ella es una vampiresa de 200 años y Riven es un neófito (recién transformado) se me ocurrió juntar Underworld y Twilight con Winx Club y pues me encantan los vampiros, (**__**Son de tez blanca como la nieve, su piel es tan dura como el mármol, de hermosura tan increíble, que a veces los denominan como hermanos de los dioses, como Dioniso o Zeus. Y nunca cambian de apariencia a lo largo de los años. Tienen fuerza sobrehumana, velocidad sobrehumana, que podrían ser asesinos silenciosos, **__**algunos tienen poderes en este caso Riven va a poder leer las mentes de los demás y Musa podrá controlar y sentir las emociones de los demás, los demás luego les digo, sus ojos son negros cuando están sedientos pero cuando no tienen sed son azules) Alguna duda los dejan en sus reviews y me disculpo pues voy a suspender "Tratando de comprender al amor" y "Amando a mi desconocido" solo es por un tiempo, en lo que termino esta historia que me urgía hacer y voy a hacer otra (La de Britllet) y otra sobre vampiros (saga crepúsculo) espero que me entiendan disfruten :D**_

_**1 Cap.: Neófito**_

_**(POV RIVEN)**_

Llegue con Brandon a ese bar de tercera, la verdad es que olía desagradablemente a alcohol y a basura por el basurero municipal de alado pero digamos que cazar putas era lo nuestro, solo tenias que "emborracharte", ofrecer una cantidad de dinero para que te acompañen y ya en un callejón lejos…ese delicioso liquido rojo correría por mi garganta, estaba sediento, entramos y nos sentamos en la mesita de siempre y se nos acerco la camarera-Hola chicos ¿les sirvo algo?-nos dijo, la tipa esta usaba una ombliguera y unos jeans-sorpréndeme-le dijo Brandon con una sonrisa en el rostro-claro-y se fue a traer nuestras bebidas-muy bien, esta noche vamos a hacerlo rápido….¿vez alguna que te guste?-le pregunte-pues la camarera no esta tan mal-me dijo con una sonrisa, sus labios dejaron ver sus pequeños colmillos-jaja-me reí-y a ti?-me dijo-pues no lo sé…-le dije mientras miraba por todos lados a ver si encontraba una chica que fuera digna para beber su sangre y si…encontré a una perfecta-oye…-le dije mientras le daba un codazo-¿Qué paso? ¿te gusto una?-me dijo-si, aquella de pelo negro, pero no huele a extraño-le dije confundido-pues no es humana…es una de nosotros-me dijo, la chica era muy blanca, pelo negro hasta la cintura y una escultural figura, Brandon tenía razón, ninguna humana podía ser ten guapa, tenía que ser de nuestra especie…usaba una blusa blanca con un chaleco negro con una falda negra pegadita, era demasiado corta, muy arriba de la rodilla, esta lindura me vio y me sonrió dejando entre ver sus colmillos por sus hermosos y carnosos labios rojos, si, era una vampiresa-wow-dije yo-no babes-me dijo él, al final nos llevamos a una chicas al callejón donde concurríamos al acecinarlas, Brandon al final si se llevo a la camarera y yo me lleve a su "mejor amiga" –Riv jaja estas muy frio…-me dijo la chica ¿Brittany? No recuerdo su nombre-No te asustes cariño, todo va a salir bien…-bese su cuello y mis labios sintieron ese calor…..debajo en ese punto exacto de piel se escondía la vena principal que bombeaba sangre al corazón, la mordí y ella grito, con un movimiento rápido golpe su cabeza contra la pared para matarla rápidamente…ya no tenía pulso, disfrute del festín, no tanto pues su sangre sabia mal, alcohol combinado con drogas, era asqueroso pero me saciaba, cuando termine vi dos chicas en el callejón, acercándose a nosotros, Brandon se paró de un salto y se poso a lado de mi…no eran humanas-Neófitos…-susurro una de ellas, una era morena, algo extraño pues todos los vampiros que habíamos visto parecían hechos de mármol, blancos como la cal, más bien la piel de la chica era obscura, la otra tenía el pelo corto, debajo de las orejas, las dos vestían como zorras…hacían lo mismo que nosotros, emborrachar a los tipos del bar, capte sus pensamientos…estaban interesadas en nosotros, se me acerco la morena…estaba sedienta, sus ojos eran obscuros-No nos dejaron nada…Brandon y Riven…¿me equivoco?-pregunto la de pelo corto, mire a Brandon-Tiene el poder de saber todo sobre la persona que mira-el podía detectar los poderes de los demás-¿Qué quieren de nosotros?-les pregunte-Alianza…nuestro Aquelarre busca nuevos miembros, son del norte de la cuidad, de nuestra especie y tienen poderes, un clan no les haría mal-me dijo la morena-¿Nos están ofreciendo un lugar donde vivir y cazar?-pregunto Brandon-Si-dijo la de pelo corto-No somos vagabundos…como vez, lindura somos neófitos, a Riven lo crearon apenas 2 meses atrás y yo tengo 5 meses siendo así-le dijo Brandon-Por eso nos sirven, los neófitos son más fuertes…en sus tejidos todavía hay sangre humana-le dijo-¿Quién es el líder?-les pregunto Brandon-La estás viendo idiota-le dije, la morena era la creadora de la de pelo morado, según sus pensamientos se llamaba Layla y la otra era Tecna, Layla sonrió y asintió-Si que eres perfecto…-me dijo-Intento serlo-le dije seriamente-Entonces, ¿Qué dicen?-nos pregunto-Bueno, me parece bien-dijo Brandon, sonriente-Detente-le dije-Nos quieren para otra cosa, no solo para convivir…quieren que luchemos-le dije-¿Contra quién?-dijo Brandon confundido-Contra el clan del Sur…quieren quedarse con su territorio, nosotros no somos guerreros-les aclare-No nos dejan cazar en sus tierras, los humanos del norte cada vez son menos-nos dijo Layla-Lo que pasa es que comen demasiado-les dijo Brandon-Callate-le dijo Tecna-Pero tienen razón…los humanos de aquí mueren o la sangre no es muy buena-le dije-Bueno…vamos con ustedes-dijo Brandon-Ok, buenos chicos…jaja Riv…sígueme si puedes-me dijo Layla, se echo a correr junto con Tecna, desaparecieron en la obscuridad-Vamos-le dije, corrimos detrás de ellas y en un instante ya estaba a su lado, ahora vivía por los demás en el clan y obviamente para sobrevivir…

**_Espero que les alla gustado, dejen sus hermosos Reviews y Britllet te tengo una propuesta, me puedes agregar al Facebook o al Messenger así me pasas los capis de tu historia por mail (Messenger) o por mensaje (Facebook) y yo las subo para que puedas escribirlos a tu gusto, espero tu repuesta :D para darte mis datos. Gracias por leer!_**


	2. El Clan del Norte

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**_

_**LOS PODERES DE LOS VAMPIROS PERTENCEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**_

_**2 Cap.: El Clan Del Norte**_

_**(POV RIVEN)**_

Se pararon enfrente de un edificio en ruinas-Wow…que lindo lugar-dijo Brandon con tono de sarcasmo-Cállate, es lo mejor que pudimos conseguir-dijo Layla orgullosa-Ok jaja perdone usted-le dijo el sonriente, entramos y era un desorden, una ráfaga de viento me aturdió y apareció una chica de pelo rubio, miro fijamente a Brandon, me dio asco de solo oír sus pensamientos sucios, maldito pervertido…como si nunca hubiera visto una vampiresa en su vida-Cerdo-escupí las palabras y él se me quedo viendo, ella le dio una cachetada de esas que retumban-Oye!-grito él, ella se fue detrás de mi-¿Quién eres?-me pregunto curiosa-Riven-le dije sin interés-Con que….eres un neófito eh?-me pregunto-Si, tu lo eres?-le respondí-No, me transformaron en el 1986-decia la verdad, era vieja-¿Cuántos años tenias?-le pregunte-Tenia 26-me dijo jaja justo como pensé, era una abuela, toco mi brazo, asombrada….-Piensas que soy vieja…-me dijo ofendida-No, yo mm digo jaja ¿Cómo supiste?-le pregunte-Con el mínimo roce hacia una persona puedo ver su pensamientos-me dijo-Es como el mío, pero invertido-le dije-¿Tienes un don?-me pregunto-Si, solo que yo leo no veo y mmm es de todas las personas a mi alrededor no solo a una-le dije, dejo de tocarme y sonrió-Bienvenido-salió disparada, no pude evitar sonreír, Stella era linda, nos llamaron a todos, era una reunión, para recibirnos y explicarnos todo eso del territorio.

_**(POV MUSA)**_

Llegue con Helia a nuestro lugar se siempre, los edificios abandonados eran los mejores escondites, verán, yo nací en el año 1727 y me transformaron a mediados del siglo 18, en el año 1750, tenía 23 años en ese entonces, Helia es mi hermano, yo fui la primera en ser transformada, después fui por él, encontramos a su compañera Flora en Rusia, después transformamos a Timmy, el más pequeño del clan, tiene apenas 18 años y a Skyler y Bloom los encontramos en las fronteras de Canadá, Sky tiene los sentidos muy agudizados para ser un vampiro es el mejor que rastrea, Bloom puede ver el futuro, Tim puede crear ilusiones y jugar con las mentes de los demás, Helia es alguien muy especial, mi hermanito pequeño, puede atraer a las personas de una manera increíble y Flora es común y corriente, una vampiresa que no sirve ni para las peleas, solo la tengo aquí porque mi hermano la ama y no puedo verlo infeliz, Heli entro corriendo a la casa, Flora apareció y se abrazaron, ella sonrió y solo hice una mueca, camine a la velocidad de un humano a mi habitación, no tenia prisas, Bloom apareció sonriente-Musi! ¿Podemos ir a cazar yo y Sky?-me pregunto, sus ojos eran obscuros….estaba sedienta-Si, llévense a Tim y a Flora-le dije-Eres la mejor! Gracias-corrió como un rayo por el pasillo y los escuche hablar sobre la caza, salieron todos, me quede sola con mi hermano, entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, mire por el balcón, Nueva York era una ciudad hermosa, pude ver desde lejos la Estatua De La Libertad, con ojos humanos no hubiera sido sencillo, tocaron dos veces mi puerta-Adelante-entro mi hermano con la mirada baja-Querida hermana, yo tengo noticias-me dijo-¿Qué clase de noticias?-le dije-Nosotros los vampiros somos inmortales y esto es algo que me encanto desde que conocí a Flora-me dijo, asentí sin mirarlo, mis ojos estaban fijos en las estrellas-Yo quiero un hijo, Musa-me quede helada, bueno jaja mas de lo que ya estaba-¿De qué diablos hablas? NO estamos jugando a la guardería, somos guerreros no niñeras-le dije-Pero Musa! Yo amo a Flora y esto es algo que le quiero dar-me dijo-Los vampiros no podemos tener niños y mucho menos embarazarnos-le dije-Pero en la biblioteca….-bajo la voz-¿En la biblioteca qué?-le dije-Tenemos todos los libros sobre vampiros de antaño y rara vez las vampiresas se embarazaron-me dijo, parándose y tenso la mandíbula-Por eso! RARA vez, tiene que ser con el varón indicado, no es solo porque tienen sexo y taaadaaa! Un bebe-le dije-YO soy el indicado, lo sé-me dijo-Puede que lo seas pero hay veces en que el cuerpo de la vampiresa o el de su compañero no es apto para eso o simplemente el ADN no coinciden-le dije tristemente-Lo sé, eso es lo que me aterra-me dijo-Lo siento, lo puedes intentar pero no creo que los genes de Flora sean aptos para ser madre-le dije, salí de mi habitación y Bloo entro corriendo-MUSA!-se paro enfrente de mí en menos de dos segundos-¿Qué pasa Bloo?-le pregunte alterada, tenía la mirada ausente, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba eso-Ya vienen, nos quieren matar, quieren nuestro territorio-me dijo-¿Quiénes?-le pregunte-El Aquelarre del Norte-me dijo, reuní a todos para hablar y practicar como atacarlos….venían en una semana, era muy poco tiempo pero lo intentaríamos.

_**(POV RIVEN)**_

La practica termino, termine adolorido, luchar no era tan fácil como lo que pensaba, Brando ya estaba besuqueándose con su nueva compañera Stella, al parecer a esta se le fue el disgusto de sus porquerías muy rápido, atacaríamos el Lunes al amanecer, ellos ya sabían su centro de ataque, sabían en donde vivían pero algo que no me esperaba era que ahí se encontraba el amor de mi eternidad, la razón por la que lucharía contra el mundo si es necesario….

_**ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO, BRITLLET AQUÍ TE DEJO MIS DATOS, MI FACE: MARY ALICE FOREVERTWILIGHT O ROXANNE EFRON (ESTOY MAS CONECTADA EN EL DE ALICE) ,Y MI MESSENGER carmendenali_forevertwilight... (ya sabes lo que sigue ) **__**CASI SIEMPRE ESTOY MAS EN FACEBOOK QUE EN MESSENGER, SI QUIERES ME PUEDES ENVIAR CAPITULO POR CAPITULO PARA IRLO SUBIENDO,SOBRE LOS CAMBIOS NO HARE NINGUNO PUES DEBE DE ESTAR TU ECENSIA EN TU HISTORIA, NO LA MIA :D Y SOBRE LA HISTORIA DE LA SAGA CREPUSCULO LA ESTARE SUBIENDO POR FACEBOOK, LOS QUE QUIERAN QUE LOS ETIQUETE EN LA HISTORIA, AGRENGENME (EN EL DE ALICE) Y DEJEN EN SUS REVIEWS SI QUIEREN QUE LOS ETIQUETE…LAS QUIERO! BESOS Y DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS.**_


	3. La Primera Batalla

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**_

_**LOS PODERES DE LOS VAMPIROS PERTENCEN A STEPHENIE MEYER**_

_**3 Cap.: La primer Batalla**_

_**(POV RIVEN)**_

Estábamos en práctica y Brandon era del asco, mas si le tocaba pelear con su nueva noviecita, ya solo faltaba un día y ya estábamos listos, Layla me conto que tenían una chica que veía el futuro, así que probablemente ya sabían que íbamos para allá, estaba nervioso, según Layla yo era el mejor neófito que ella había tenido en casi un siglo pero yo solo quería sobrevivir, todo esto por comida, salí a cazar con su "marido" entre comillas, se habían casado desde hace dos siglos pero los dos eran muy fríos, corrimos y ninguno dijo nada, me pare-¿Qué pasa?-me dijo, su voz era grave y profunda, me sorprendió, en los seis días que llevaba aquí nunca lo había oído hablar-Vienen humanos….cierra los ojos-le dije, me obedeció y suspiro, abrió los ojos y sus ojos se obscurecieron, ya lo había sentido, caminaban raro y daban carcajadas, genial, eran borrachos, saltamos silenciosamente al tejado de una casa, pasaron los borrachines y Nabu salto sobre uno, el otro no reacciono, solo tomo otro trago de su botella, salte sobre el otro y le rompí el brazo en un instante, cuando acabamos tomamos los cuerpos y nos fuimos al muelle, nadamos hasta llegar aproximadamente a 50 metros de profundidad, atoramos los cadáveres debajo de unas piedras gigantescas, puso su mano en frente de mi cara, lo mire confundido, se rio y salimos del agua-Jajaja, eres el neófito mas idiota que he visto-trepamos el muelle-¿Por qué lo dices?-le dije con expresión divertida-Pues yo te puse la mano para "chocar esos cinco" pero jaja al parecer no entendiste-me dijo, empezamos a correr-Ahh jaja-llegamos en cinco minutos al edificio ruinoso de siempre, Nabu entro primero y se fue corriendo a su habitación con Layla, me dio asco con solo leerles el pensamiento, me fui a mi habitación corriendo…..mañana era el día.

_**(POV MUSA)**_

Era media noche…hoy era el día y yo seguía mirando la Estatua de la Libertad, se oyó un estruendo horrible, me pare y todos salimos corriendo, el Clan Sureño había llegado, la líder como siempre iba al medio, con su pareja a la derecha y el segundo al mando a la izquierda…..detuve la mirada en el chico que estaba al mando si ella desaparecía, yo lo había visto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, si….me reconoció, mi boca se abrió pero esta no emitió palabras, no me di cuenta y ya estaban empezando a pelear, Sky ya se había abalanzado sobre uno de pelo castaño, Helia ya estaba mordiendo el cuello de una chica de pelo morado, yo me avente sobre el chico que vi en el bar, lo jale y nos encerré en una habitación, los demás estaban tan ocupados matándose que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que me lo lleve, lo empuje contra la pared, se oyó como se rompió unos pedazos de la pared-¿Qué haces aquí? Tu no estabas en un Aquelarre y menos en el Sureño-le grite-Soy nuevo….-dijo con una mueca de dolor-Se nota-tome su cuello y lo levante-Ahora dime, por que trabajas para ellos!-le grite-Me ofrecieron unirme y yo soy del Sur-me dijo sin aliento, solté su cuello y se estrello contra el piso-¿Y de cuando a acá te importa lo que hago? Ni siquiera me hablaste esa noche en el bar-me dijo mientras se paraba-Tu me quieres-le dije con tono de asco-¿Yo? ¿Quererte? Jajaja, debo admitir que estas buena pero no te quiero-me dijo-No, tú me quieres, lo sé, yo percibo y modifico las emociones-le dije-¿Entonces por qué no haces que "deje de quererte"?-me pregunto-No lo sé….creo que me gusta que me quieras-

_**(POV RIVEN)**_

No lo podía creer, yo la quería….y no le pongo signo de pregunta por que al parecer sí, me quede tieso, más de lo que estaba, se acerco y sus labios rozaron los míos…..una corriente eléctrica paso por mi cuerpo, no pude evitar tomar su cintura y pegar su cuerpo más cerca del mío, nuestros labios se movían sincronizados, sabía que seguía el instinto pues una chica como ella no me besaría así de la nada….

_**WOOW SUSPENSO! SIGAN LEYENDO Y DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**_


End file.
